


Shingeki no Yoga

by melon_mango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry little Levi, Flirting, M/M, Nervousness, Sly Erwin, Spandex, Yoga Instructor! Eren, yoga au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melon_mango/pseuds/melon_mango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin manages to convince Levi to attending a yoga session with him. Levi, of course, doesn't want to go...but his attitude may take a turn for the better once he realizes that his Yoga instructor is a fine piece of ass.  General flirting and awkwardness ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Levi definitely wasn’t the type of man to boast…but that didn’t stop him from being proud of his body. He worked out regularly, ate well (enough), and abstained from those lung-blackening things called cigarettes. Too bad Erwin didn’t. He claimed it was only the occasional one to relieve stress, but Levi had the strongest feeling that it was to keep up his ‘corporate boss’ aura. Not that he needed it much….fucking 6 foot tall bastard.

So when Erwin called him up to invite him to attend a yoga class the next morning his prompt reply was,

“You have shit for brains.”

No, he couldn’t see himself (or Erwin, banish the thought) in tight spandex pants and tank tops listening to some over-flexible woman drone about how to contort your body in ways that broke bones and tore ligaments. No no no. You see, Levi’s definition of ‘working out’ meant hitting the gym or going for a run. Not stretching to see exactly how much pain his body is capable of handling before he cried manly tears. 

“But Levi, you’ve been sticking to the same routine for years already. It’s time to branch out and explore new possibilities.” Erwin’s voice could be heard across the line.

“And I’m perfectly happy with routine….that’s why it’s called routine, dumbass.” Levi quipped. His slender brows were drawn together even more tightly than usual, which is saying something. He was just in the middle of finishing a report for the company he worked for (coincidentally, it had to be Erwin’s mother-fucking company). He did not have time to listen to another of Erwin’s spur of the moment suggestions. Sometimes he wondered why the hell he even worked for the guy. Or better yet, why the hell he was even friends with the guy.

Erwin chuckled, his baritone vibrating through the phone. 

“What the hell’s so funny? If you have so much time to laugh I’m going to hang up.” Levi growled and he was just about to had Erwin not stopped it.

“Wait, Levi. I know you have a meeting with a certain client tomorrow morning. Now I can hardly think you’re ecstatic to be going. But I could, you know, put in a word that one of the managers won’t be able to attend and have someone fill in for you.” He goaded.

There was silence. What a snide manipulative bastard Erwin was. Then of course, how else was he able get to be the CEO of such a huge marketing company? Erwin could practically taste his victory at Levi’s lack of retort. He knew he didn’t want to meet up with Nile Dok who represented a security company that was in close partnership with their own. Levi hated meetings to begin with, but the pure fact that Nile was going to be there as well put the icing on the cake. 

“……fine. I’ll go to your shitty yoga class tomorrow.” Levi conceded. He could hear Erwin’s smirk and oh what he wouldn’t have done to wipe it off his face. 

“Thank you Levi. I sent you the address on your e-mail a while ago. Meet you there at 10:30.” And with that he promptly hung up. Levi set his own phone back down on the receiver with a little more force than was strictly necessary.

“Fucking Erwin.”   
__________________________________________________________________  
The next morning found Levi in a practically foul mood. He’d ripped his closet apart trying to find suitable clothes for the class until he finally dug up some form fitting pants he never even remembered buying. He threw on a loose shirt since he was not about to pull on a tight tank top. No, he drew the line at tight pants. His balls felt like they were about to retract into his body. 

After a hasty breakfast (eggs and whole wheat toast, if you must know) he plugged in the address to his GPS and set about following the automated voice to a building with the words “Jaeger Yoga” emblazoned on the front. 

“What a weird ass name.” He muttered to himself. After parking his car he made his way to the front door, looking to see what floor the studio was actually situated on. It wasn’t as if he really needed to look. Once he found himself on the 3rd floor (apparently it was better to have a nice aesthetic view of the street when ripping your limbs out of their sockets) he saw Erwin waiting for him outside the door.

“Levi! Glad you could make it!” 

“You look like shit.” Levi deadpanned. It was more like ridiculous (at least to Levi, but he was sure some women wet their panties for things like this). Erwin had donned a tight white wife beater with spandex yoga pants, complete with a pair of sweatbands around his wrist. 

“You look good too. I can see you didn’t try to look too authentic.” Erwin threw back in jest.

“I’ve lost all feeling in my balls you shit head. I hope you’re happy.” 

Erwin snickered. “It’s not as if you’re aiming to have children anyway, Levi.”

Levi had to concede to that. Erwin knew he was very much gay and never judged him for it. But still, it would be nice to actually have balls when he was pounding into some tight virgin ass. 

They made their way into the studio. It was close to the start of the class so there was quite a few amount of people in the class already. Yoga mats were spread on the floor for those who didn’t have one of their own (cue Levi who begrudgingly took one and set it up next to Erwin’s). 

Though the class was mainly made up of women, there were still a fair number of guys in the class. Thankfully. He waited for the instructor to walk in. Some of the students were already stretching while others preferred to just sit on the mat and talk to friends. 

No one was particularly judging the men who were in class but he felt the oddest sensation that some of the women were staring at Erwin. Now whether it was because of his utterly ridiculous outfit or for something else he didn’t know. He was still lost in thought when he heard a distinctly male voice call out.

“Okay class. I want to thank you all for coming to the session and for those of you who are new, welcome!” 

Levi’s head sprang up and he immediately locked eyes with a pair of the greenest, sparkling orbs he’d ever seen in his 30 years of life. Erwin caught on to Levi’s not-so-secretive staring and snickered.

“I never would have thought the instructor to be such a spry young man.”

Levi turned to Erwin. “Shut up you sound like a perverted old guy.”

Erwin just laughed.

“My name is Eren so if you ever need help with something just call out and I’ll come right over!” said spry young man continued in his overly enthusiastic voice. 

“Oh, I’ll be calling out for you all right.” Levi muttered underneath his breath.

His poor little gay heart was practically fluttering as his eyes feasted on the wonderful specimen of youth and man that was in front of him. Eren was wearing a delightfully tight-fitting tank top (much nicer than Erwin’s if Levi had to choose) with some boot cut yoga pants that hugged his toned thighs in just the right way. 

He didn’t even notice that Eren had even started class until Erwin tapped him on the shoulder. Levi stood up with the rest of them and proceeded to copy, to the best of his ability whatever the fuck they were doing. Thus started the hour full of horrendous muscle tearing and spine popping. But it was made all the more bearable watching Eren’s muscle-toned body move and stretch as he called out instructions. 

“Now make sure to stretch your calves slowly, you won’t want to be tearing something important.” 

“Oh don’t worry babe, if I tear something of yours I’ll make sure to lick it all better.” Levi found himself muttering. 

“Levi, he’ll hear you if you keep that up.”

“Shut up, Erwin.” Levi hissed.

“Is something the matter back there?” Eren asked from the front of the room.

Levi looked up. “Wha-?”

“No nothing. Sorry for disturbing class…..Eren.” Erwin ended that sentence with a little more husk in his voice than Levi deemed necessary.  
Eren gave a quick nod before resuming the lesson.

“What the fuck was that all about, Erwin?” Levi growled.

“Now I can’t let you be having all the fun now can I, Levi?” Erwin grinned. Levi pinned Erwin as being bisexual, having no problem with putting his dick in either hole. But to think he’d decide to switch on his ‘butt-sensing’ radar just when Levi found someone interesting…!

“I hope you get fucked up the ass with sandpaper.” 

“ . . . Levi you know I don’t bottom.”

“Fuck you!”

“Um, are you sure there isn’t anything wrong back there? If you guys are having a hard time doing the stretch you can just call me over.” Eren looked a bit worried. Some of the girls giggled. 

“Great, wouldn’t have thought the girls are after his dick.” Levi thought to himself, snidely. 

He could hear the soft footsteps as Eren made his way across the sea of yoga mats to where he and Erwin were ‘stretching’ At this point Levi had positively given up at trying to force his body to pull itself apart. So now he just hung forward with his hands inches away from touching the mat. They were supposed to be touching their toes or something like that. 

“Ah, just a little more and you got it.” He heard Eren say as he felt a pair of warm hands on his upper and lower back. “Here, I’m gonna push slowly and you try to touch the floor and hold it for 10 seconds okay?” Levi nodded in silent obedience, marveling at the closeness of Eren’s body. Damn, from this angle if he could only crane his head up he’d be in line with Eren’s (probably marvelous) crotch. Levi could drool at the thought. But all thoughts of Eren’s package were banished from his mind as he felt the utterly painful sensation of his leg muscles tearing as Eren applied pressure to his upper body.   
“Good just like that. You almost got it. Just breathe, you’re doing really good.” Oh god, if Eren could see the dirty thoughts going through Levi’s head from those highly suggestive words he’d blush like a virgin. His hands finally touching the floor, Eren held his weight there and counted down 10 seconds. Levi felt much too hot. It wasn’t only from the blood rushing to his head, but he burned where Eren’s lean torso met his own back. The pain had subsided to a dull throbbing by then and the 10 seconds felt like eternity. 

“You did great! Now I want you to slowly come back up and take deep breaths as you do so.” Eren instructed. Levi slowly pulled himself back into a standing position, feeling his back pop painfully as he did so. When he finally straightened himself out he looked up and saw Eren’s smiling face, his eyes glowing that bright sea-green again and he felt his heart skip a beat….or three. Eren’s smile grew as he placed a hand on Levi’s shoulder. “Great job! I know it’s really hard for us men to do yoga, but we just gotta get used to the feeling!” He turned to the rest of the class. “All the women here are lucky to be so flexible!” he called out and was greeted with laughter. He turned back to Levi. “Just keep doing things slow like this and you’ll be stretching easier. I take it it’s your first session? I’ve never seen you here before.” 

Levi nodded dumbly. “Yeah that fucker dragged me here.” He muttered. Eren looked a little shocked at the language that spewed from Levi’s mouth but his face calmed immediately and he even laughed a bit. Levi hadn’t been expecting that.

Erwin raised his hand. “I’m the fucker.” He added good naturedly. Eren laughed at that. “My name is Erwin Smith, nice to meet you Eren.” He extended his hand which Eren shook. “And this grumpy man is Levi.” Levi gave Eren a nod and shook his hand as well. 

“What made you want to come to a yoga class?” he asked out of pure curiosity.

“Ah that would be my fault again.” Erwin remarked. “This grumpy guy here is a workaholic so I thought he needed a change of pace.” Levi glared at him. 

“What he really needs is to be in a relationship, though.” Erwin added in as an afterthought, his face looking positively innocent despite the daggers being shot from Levi’s eyes. 

Eren didn’t seem fazed. “Is that so? Well, a yoga class is probably the best way for a guy to meet girls I’m guessing.” 

“Ah, Levi isn’t really looking for a girl, per say.” 

“Erwin.” Levi hissed in warning. Erwin held his hands up in defense.

“Oh really? Well that’s cool, no judgment. I have a ton of friends who are gay.” Eren added. Damn this kid is really smooth.

“Are you gay?” Levi couldn’t stop the words from spilling from his mouth. Shit shit shit.

But if Eren was shocked he certainly didn’t show it. “Well, yeah. I am. Haha, is it that obvious?”

“No. It was just a random question…” Levi balked.

“Well that’s fine. I’m totally comfortable with my sexuality anyway so—” Eren trailed off and the three were left in uncomfortable silence. He turned back to the class. “Well it was great talking to you guys. I’m gonna move onto the next pose so keep working hard!” Erwin waved and smiled while Levi grunted a ‘yeah.’ And with that he made his way to the front of the class and moved onto the next pose. He wondered if he would be able to stretch his leg out far enough to poke Erwin’s eyes out. 

The rest of the hour was spent with Levi trying his hardest to keep his eyes anywhere but on the body of his instructor. After learning that Eren, too, was gay he couldn’t keep his hopes from soaring far above where he wanted them to be. Eren looked young….at least 5 years younger than Levi himself. He’d look creepy if he started to come onto the boy. But then again, he was always told that he looked much younger than his age…..

At precisely 11:30 am Eren called for the end of his class. ‘Thanks you guys! See you next session!” Levi would like to think that Eren was looking at him when he was saying those words. Though, being the little cynical man he is, he knew that he did absolutely nothing to warrant Eren becoming fond of him throughout the hour he was in contact with the boy. 

He rolled up his yoga mat and placed it next to the other borrowed ones as he made his way back to Erwin. As the rest of the class filed out he heard his name being called out. 

“Wait, um, Levi!” Said man turned and saw Eren jogging up to him. At this point his heart was going a mile a minute. Thankfully, his face remained as impassive as ever as Eren came to a halt in front of him. 

Erwin tapped Levi on the shoulder and waved his goodbyes. “I’ve got something important at 12 so I’ll be heading out. Bye Levi, and thank you Eren.” And just like that he was left alone with the emerald-eyed boy.

Eren fidgeted a little, his eyes darting everywhere except Levi’s face. He was so different from ‘Eren the instructor’ that Levi felt his heart melt a little at this display of nervousness. 

“Um, well…”

“Damn you’re hot.” There was a beat before Levi realized he just voiced his thoughts out loud. He was about ready to punch a hole through the door had he not caught on Eren’s flushed face.

“T-thanks. I think you’re attractive too.” He murmured. 

Levi couldn’t help but quirk an eyebrow. “You’re not into studs like Erwin?” 

Eren looked a little shocked at that. “No! I mean, he’s good-looking but I think you’re…like, more interesting I guess. I dunno he said you were a workaholic but he looked like the type of guy who’s the same, if not worse.” He cut himself off from his rambling. 

Levi took a moment to process that. “Yeah, you’re right. But most guys would be begging for his cock. I think it’s the muscles.”

“But you’re really muscular yourself!” Eren blurted out before catching himself and biting his tongue. Levi stared at him with more calm than he was feeling inside. “ I mean—shit.” 

“Would you like to grab dinner with me, Eren?” Levi asked suddenly. He loved the way Eren’s name rolled off his tongue.   
“Yes!” it came out more like a squeak than an exclamation. 

Levi smirked feeling a little too light-headed. “Is it okay if I pick you up at around 7 then? Or would you rather us meet somewhere and go from there?”  
Eren considered that for a moment. “Well I live in a university dorm so I think it’d be better if we just met at the station.” 

“Damn, I knew he was young. University, that means like, 22 at the oldest right? Ok, not terribly bad.” Those thoughts raced through Levi’s head before he nodded. “That’s fine with me. I’ll see you at 7 then…Eren.” Yes, he definitely loved the way Eren’s name felt like it belonged on his tongue. He could see the kid blushing scarlet again at the sound of his name. 

“Uh, yeah, I’ll see you tonight, Levi.” And with that he abruptly turned around and busied himself cleaning up the studio. Levi hung back for a second or so before gathering his things and walking out the door to his car. He took a moment to lean against the hood for support as his mind composed itself after what just happened. 

It was at that moment he decided to check his phone and realized there was a message there.  
\------  
From: Erwin Smith  
You’re welcome.  
\-------  
“Tch, cocky bastard.” Levi muttered as he set about typing a reply.  
\-------  
To: Erwin Smith  
Say that again and I’ll rip you a new one.  
\---------  
He sent it before taking a pause and pulling out his phone again.  
\---------  
To: Erwin Smith  
But yeah….thanks.  
\---------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi go on their scheduled date.

“Levi? Hellooo? Earth to Levi?!” Hanji’s bespectacled face was thrust into Levi’s field of vision, effectively ruining the beautiful daydream he was having concerning a certain yoga instructor in spandex. 

“Get out of my face shitty four-eyes.” He growled, none too pleased at having been forced out of his reverie.

“Aww but Levi, you haven’t been paying attention at all! Were you even listening at the meeting?” Hanji kept up, completely at ease regardless of the short man’s threat. She sidled over, completely invading Levi’s personal space. “Hey, hey, Erwin said you met a hot young one today.” 

“You sound like a sick pervert.”

“Hoooo!! You didn’t deny it! What does he look like? How young is he?” She was positively crooning by the time she was done, a manic glint in her eye that Levi was never comfortable with.

He gave her a side glare before promptly standing up and grabbing his coat. “I’m leaving, have fun finishing up four-eyes.” He didn’t give her a chance to respond before slamming the door shut (though he did get some satisfaction at hearing her muffled cries of indignation coming through the door)

He took a nice deep breath once he was out of the building. He’d gone into work after the meeting was done (carefully avoiding Nile’s path of course) to finish some things he didn’t quite get done the other day. It wasn’t as if he did a lot of organizing anyway since his thoughts always seemed to roam and end up in ‘Eren-Yoga Land’ for the most part. 

Erwin, that sly bastard. Did he somehow know of this little set up beforehand? Even then, what if Levi hadn’t taken to the boy (or better yet, Eren was as straight as uncooked spaghetti)? He had to suppress a snide laugh. 

Erwin, ever the gambler. 

Though, his smile was soon banished when he realized that he would have to make it up to the blonde behemoth someday. And by ‘make it up to’ he knew it meant either going to a drinking party, filling in on office work, or something else much less pleasant. Oh well, Levi deemed it all worth it if he got that handsome young yoga instructor as a reward.

Ok, now he was starting to sound like a sick pervert.

Speaking of which….

Levi checked the watch on his arm and noted the time: 4:45pm. He had exactly 2 hours to get back home, get ready and head out.   
Without another word Levi walked to his car and made his way back to his apartment. He was damn glad he decided to clean up the day before. You know, just in case…..  
__________________________________________  
It took him over half an hour to pick out an outfit. 

A whole, fucking, 30 minutes to pick out a dark collared dress shirt and dark fitted jeans. 

To say Levi was disappointed in himself is an understatement. All the other sets of clothing he had initially tried were either ‘too casual’ ‘too hot’, ‘too formal’ and on and on the list goes. He didn’t have a damn clue where they were going to eat that night so it just made the decision harder. It didn’t occur to Levi until, well, half an hour later that Eren wasn’t exactly the type (with the budget) to afford a 4 Michelin Star restaurant. He’d probably be more than happy eating at a family restaurant close by or something. 

But Levi wanted to be extra careful anyway and kept browsing until he found an ensemble that met his requirements of ‘able to eat at a nice restaurant but won’t stand out to much if they end up at McDonalds.’ (which he seriously doubted but again, Levi is a cautious man). He fiddled with the idea of putting on a tie but threw it out, instead opting to roll up the sleeves to his shirt. 

6:45 rolled around eventually and Levi grabbed his keys and made his way to the station. It was about a 15 minute walk from his apartment, but he took the car (because, you know, just in case….).

He expected to be the first one at their designated meeting place but was pleasantly surprised to see Eren there, sitting on a bench and looking around. 

“Damn he looks so cute.” With that, Levi took a quick glance around to see if there were any shady characters waiting to pounce on that adorable ass. 

No, seems like he was the only one there. 

“Did you wait here long--?” The voice died in his throat as those impossibly green eyes turned to him. He saw Eren’s entire face light up in a smile and if that didn’t induce blindness he sure as hell didn’t know what would. 

“Ah no no! I just got a little nervous and decided to come here early.” There it was again, that gorgeous flush making its way across Eren’s cheeks.   
Levi was glad to know he wasn’t the only one who had butterflies banging their heads against his insides. 

“Well that’s better then. We might be able to beat the dinner rush at this time.” Levi did his damned best to appear the cool and calm adult. Luckily for him, he wasn’t exactly blessed with expressive features.

Eren stood up and dusted of the back of his pants. Yes, Levi had to admit that the V-neck was looking very good on that body. Eren was carrying a jacket in his hand. Trying to look formal? Or is it just cold and Levi can’t notice it? 

He had to clear his head of these confusing thoughts as he asked, “Do you have any places you really want to hit?”

“Yeah!” 

Well that was surprising. Levi hadn’t taken Eren for an assertive type, but then again it could just be because the latter was nervous.

Eren balked a little at his outburst and retreated back into himself. “Um, I mean, there’s this nice little restaurant that all my friends keep raving about so I was wondering if we could try it together?” He turned his eyes up at that and damn, it was times like these Levi wished he wasn’t short (ok, he wished he wasn’t short just about every hour of the day, especially when he couldn’t reach the top of his dresser, but seeing Eren’s eyes like that really made him wish he was taller). If he’d only been 7 inches taller he’d be looking down at those green puppy eyes practically begging to be ravished. Wait, not ravished, no, wait, um, what was the word again?

“Yeah, sure. That’s better than what I had in mind.” Levi managed to get out as he averted his gaze, not wanting to give himself permanent retinal damage. 

“Really?!” Oooh yeah. Eren can brag that he had Levi practically wrapped around his little finger.

“Yeah.” Levi repeated, as bland as ever.

“Ok, so I think it’s this way!” And with that, Levi followed this over-excited puppy boy to a restaurant named “Maria.” Just that, “Maria.” Levi couldn’t question that the name was certainly nice. The inside was nice as well. He secretly loved it when the first smell that hits you when walking into a restaurant is the smell of food, not of sterile cleanliness. Yeah, yeah, he was a clean freak and all, but he always felt that there was something fundamentally wrong with a restaurant smelling like detergent and not of the food being cooked. Detergent belonged in hospitals. Bacteria-infested hospitals.

The woman at the front seated them together in a booth near the window. It gave a nice scenic view of the street outside and the park just off to the side. He turned to Eren. “Did your friends recommend any of the dishes here?” 

Eren scanned the menu hard, his eyebrows knitting together in concentration. “Yeah….they said the chicken parmesan is really good. And just about every soup here is good too. Also, something about their house special….” He trailed off.

Levi picked up his own menu and perused it. Chicken parmesan sounded heavenly at the moment. That paired with a nice wine…

Oh wait, maybe wine’s a bit too much. Water…or tea. Yeah, tea should be good enough. He didn’t want to intimidate Eren before the main course even started.

“Do you know what you want to order?” he called from over his menu.

“Um…yeah…no, yeah. I think I’m gonna get the house special. I feel like eating fish tonight for some reason.” He set down his menu and grinned at Levi.

Levi’s really going to have to consider investing in a good pair of sunglasses at this rate. 

The waitress comes by to get their drinks (tea for Levi, please) as well as jot down their orders. After she left, an uncomfortable silence settled on the duo.

“So, um…” Eren fidgeted nervously in his seat. “Look, I just want to get this out in the open first before there are any misunderstandings…” he took a breath while Levi waited patiently. “I’m not looking for a fling or a one-time thing. I’ve been in too many of those already. I really want a meaningful relationship.”

The declaration hung between them. 

“Ere--” Levi started.  
“But, if you don’t want a thing then we can just part ways after this and it’ll be all good right?” Eren rushed the sentence out.

Levi felt his heart soar a little. Oh trust me kid, one night stands are perfectly fine for a man such as Levi but (as Erwin had said one too many times) he needed to find someone he could share his life with. Was Eren the ‘one’? Who the hell knew? But Levi was ready to take that risk, though it really would be a shame if Eren didn’t turn out to be the right guy for him. It isn’t everyday Levi finds a guy who could be the subject of wet dreams and turns out to be gay to boot.

No, little Levi is going to hang onto this one with all his might if possible.

He cleared his throat and Eren flinched. Seeing that, Levi judged that he’d probably been saying this to many guys before. But, unfortunately, they’d probably only wanted one-time things anyway so rejection is imminent. He did his best to give Eren a smile (which came out more as a smirk).

“Eren. I’m not a young guy.” Whoops, off to a bad start already. Keep on going Levi. “Okay, well, I’m not as young as you. I’m at a point in my life where I need someone I can trust for a good long while. If you’re willing to be that person, for however long this will work out, then I’m all for it. Besides,” he added in as an afterthought. “I kinda came onto you anyway and you were nice enough to agree to go out with a—” now how did Erwin put it? “grumpy overworked man such as myself.” 

He could see relief twinkle in those orbs.

“You’re not a grumpy old man.” Eren started.

“Oi, I never said I was old.”

“Well you said you weren’t young!” 

“…..” Well he had a point there. “Tch, cheeky brat.”

Eren laughed. Oh that wonderfully marvelous laugh that Levi could listen to any time of day.

Jeeze when did he become such a sappy guy?

“So I take it you’re ready to make this work out as well as possible?” Levi asked.

“As well as I can.” Eren leaned back onto the cushioned seat, completely relaxed now that that little spiel was over with. “How old are you anyway?”

“30.” Came the curt reply.

Eren nodded his head a little. “See, that’s not too old. I thought you’d say you were like 40 or something?”

“I’m not a pervert who prays on little boys, Eren.”

He shrugged. “Well I wouldn’t know. You certainly don’t look your age at all. I thought you’d only be like 25 or so.”

“How old are you, anyway?”

“22.”

Damn he was right. Still, not terribly bad. Levi has certainly seen worse.

The server returned with their drinks and their food. The smell of the chicken parmesan awakened a hunger Levi didn’t know he had. Even Eren’s dish looked really good. Levi took his knife and cut a piece of the chicken, chewing thoughtfully. “Your friends really know what good food is.” He remarked, thoroughly impressed.

Eren gave him a toothy grin from his salmon. “Yup, I can usually trust them with finding good restaurants since they seem to go out all the time.”  
They ate in comfortable silence for a while, both too absorbed with the delicious food in front of them to make any conversation. Levi broke it first. 

“That reminds me. You said you were in university right? What are you studying?”

Eren finished the bite he was chewing. “Sports Physical Therapy.”

Levi didn’t know that existed in college to be honest.

“Though I’m studying business as well, just in case.” Eren added as an afterthought. “You don’t think I’m weird right? Like, being attracted to older men?”  
Levi nearly choked on his piece of chicken. “No. To each his own, I say.” A pause. “You’re not a gold digger are you?”

“No!” The occupants of a nearby table turned to look at the sudden outburst. Eren shrank back down again. “No. I’m not, really. I’m just fed up with dating people my age since all they want is sex and alcohol.” He muttered. 

“Well I can’t say I’m not in want of one of those.” Levi thought to himself as he twirled the pasta around on his fork. Instead he said, “I trust you, Eren.” He chewed on his bite of food. “But I can’t say I’m exactly fond of abstinence.” He finished truthfully.

Eren blushed at that, playing with his last bits of salmon. “I-I know. I’m not either.” 

Well that’s wonderful then. Levi smirked as he finished his dish. He could see the nervousness and, dare he say it, anticipation dancing around Eren’s face. 

They finished eating and ended up talking about light topics (so where do you work? How’s school been treating you? You planning on doing anything over break?). The check came and went (Eren insisted on paying but upon seeing the murderous glare from Levi, backed off gallantly) and, before long, both were heading out the restaurant. Levi took a mental note of where ‘Maria’ is so he could find his way back there again. Eren’s dish intrigued him and he wanted to sample it….but later. 

“Did you take the train here?” Levi asked. It was getting late (past 9 already).

“Ah no. I had my friend drop me off. The university is only about 20 minutes away from here.”

Levi nodded. “Well, if you want, you can spend the night at my place.” God, he sounds like a creep. They’d only just met that day and he’s already asking if Eren wanted to sleep with him? And in more ways than one. Maybe Hanji was right. Maybe he is a sick pervert. He looked up to see Eren staring at him. Shit, he said the wrong thing. Yup there goes any hope for being in a stable relationship. 

“Can I really?”

Wait what? Double-take. Levi wanted him to repeat that.

“Yeah? I know it sounds weird and creepy but I’m not expecting anything and I’m not gonna, like, kill you or something like that either. I was just thinking that maybe you wouldn’t want to stay at the dorm since it is a Friday night and all.” Levi explained.

“I’d really like that.” Eren mumbled. It was almost hard to hear him. Not to mention, he was keeping his face down and talking to the ground. “A-Anyway!   
Um, do you live close by?”

Oh that’s what it is. Eren had turned a hue of red Levi didn’t know was possible for a human to achieve. He’s lucky Levi had self-control or he’d be on the ground with his dick up his ass in no time, public be damned.

“It’s just 5 minutes by car.” Levi started walking in the direction of the parking lot, knowing Eren would follow. Sure enough, he could hear soft footsteps echoing against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah I love cliffhangers. Don't worry, I love you guys so I posted two chapters at once <3  
> Comments are very much welcome and kudos are very much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren do the do. 
> 
> I didn't want to join this with the previous chapter since it was kind of information overload so I split them up.

By the time they reached his apartment, the tension between them was stifling. Eren kept quiet the entire ride, though Levi could see his hands twisting the fabric of his shirt and the constant glances stolen his way. If he hadn’t been driving a car, Levi guessed he’d be doing the same thing too. 

He unlocked the door to the apartment and ushered Eren inside. 

“You can put your stuff on the couch.” He instructed as he went inside the kitchen to make some tea. Really, it was only to keep his hands busy. “You want something to drink?”

Eren shook his head. “No, I’m fine, thanks.”

Levi busied himself with finding the kettle and boiling up some water as Eren sat on the couch, looking around.

“Wow this place is really clean.”

Levi snorted from where he was working. “Yeah, I’m a bit of a clean freak if that’s anything.”

“Oh….” Eren sounded a little disappointed. 

“I take it you’re not the cleanest college student in the world?”

“No. I mean, I keep things organized, but I don’t clean my room like every day….or week for that matter.”

At least he didn’t say month, Levi reminded himself. He’d gone a maximum of 5 days before the need to clean his house overwhelmed him. “That’s fine. Washing dishes, washing clothes, and keeping the bedroom floor clear of shit is all I ask.”

Eren nodded furiously. “I can do that.”

They probably both caught onto the fact that they were talking as if they were already planning on living together and another tense silence settled over the room. Levi brought two cups of tea to the couch and handed one to Eren. He took it politely and cradled the cup in his hand. 

“Relax, brat, whatever happens, happens.” Levi muttered before taking a sip from his tea. 

Eren nodded and sighed, placing the cup down on the table in front of them. “I feel like a 15 year old again. I don’t know why I’m so nervous. Maybe it’s because I want this to work out so bad.” 

“That could be it. One night stands are easy to do since there’s no reason to cater to the other person.” Levi mused. 

“Yeah. I hated them though.” 

Levi stole a side glance at Eren. It was refreshing to meet a college student whose head wasn’t always filled with sex as purely an act and not a meaningful connection between two people. 

That’s why what he said next came as a not-so-subtle surprise for the older man.

“Levi I want to have sex with you.” 

If Levi had pliant facial muscles he would’ve looked shocked. Instead, he promptly stopped sipping at his tea and stared at Eren. The kid had on a pretty determined face like he was asking for a raise instead of for sex.

“Eren, are you sure--?”

“Yes. I know this isn’t going to be a one-night stand but I still want to be….sure.” he trailed off. Levi understood perfectly. Eren was afraid he’d leave if there was no sex involved. Levi wanted to reassure the younger man that even if they were celibate for the first months of their relationship, it was perfectly fine. But then again, Levi was no saint. Who was he to refuse a beautiful green-eyed boy practically throwing himself at him to ravish? And ravished he would be in about 15 minutes. 

“Then we should head to the bed.” Levi stood up with a note of finality and headed to the bedroom. As before, he heard Eren following up obediently.   
He’d been planning on taking it slow for the boy, show him how gentle he could be, but before he could even close the door to the room Eren was on him. For all his innocence during their first meeting and dinner, Eren wasn’t exactly the type to hold anything back in the bedroom it seems. Levi liked to entertain the thought that he was holding himself back just as much as he this whole time. But he didn’t really have time to think as he was pushed down on the bed and all 5 foot 10 inches of gorgeous Eren bore down on him. 

Their lips meshed in a battle of tongues and dominance. Eren pulled away, trails of glistening saliva coating his red lips. Levi reached up and swiped a thumb across them, reveling in how Eren shuddered at the touch. 

“Levi!” Eren whined as he ground down hard against Levi’s prominent erection. The older man gasped at the friction, cursing the jeans that separated the two of them. Eren must have been thinking the same thing as he suddenly crawled down and unzipped Levi’s jeans, ripping them off in his haste. Levi pulled himself up onto his elbows and stared down at Eren between his legs, staring at the bulge in his underwear with reverence. 

Eren swiped a sloppy tongue against the fabric before sucking. Levi groaned and bucked his hips up, hooking his fingers under the band and pulling the offending underwear down. His erection sprang up and Eren pulled away, his hot breath ghosting over the sensitive organ. He pumped the base a few times.

“Mmm it’s big. It’s so big.” Eren murmured as he took the head in his mouth, slowly but surely bearing down until the whole shaft was engulfed in his heat. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked, a moan rumbling from his throat as he looked in absolute ecstasy at sucking Levi’s cock. 

“Hah, Eren. Stop, I’m gonna cum.” Levi panted as he twined his hands in Eren’s soft brown hair.

Eren released his dick with a pop, drool and pre-cum leaking from the sides of his mouth. He looked absolutely wrecked as he fell off to the side, opening his legs and shedding himself of his clothing. Levi did the same and both pressed their naked bodies against each other, letting out moans of appreciation at the feeling of their hard cocks rubbing together.

“Levi…I want you inside. Put your cock in me.” Eren begged as he rutted shamelessly against Levi’s bare cock. 

“Gods Eren.” Levi moans, hopelessly turned on at this point. He turns to his side and grabbed at the drawer next to the bed, taking out a bottle of lube and a condom. He rips open the package and rolls the condom over his cock as Eren takes the lube and spreads it all over the shaft. 

Eren turns around, practically thrusting his ass into Levi’s face. “Levi…please, Levi. Put it in. I want your cock.” He whines as he spreads himself open.   
Levi could see the pink entrance twitching in anticipation and he felt his cock throb. 

He pushed his middle finger inside, feeling the muscles clench and slowly loosen. Eren moaned beneath him, hands gripping the sheets until his knuckles turned white. “S-Shit Levi. More. I want more.” 

Soon a second and a third finger were added. Eren let out a gasp as Levi’s fingers grazed that spot. “More, over there. Do it more!” he begged as he started rutting backwards onto Levi’s fingers. Levi pulled them out, garnering a frustrated whine from Eren as he positioned the head of his cock at his opening.

“How bad do you want it, Eren?” Levi teased, rubbing the tip against the ring of muscle.

“Put it in, Levi, fuck. Please!” Eren pleaded as he tried to push against Levi’s cock. 

“How bad do you want it?” Levi asked again.

“Fuck, Levi, I want it so bad.” Eren moaned, throwing his head back. “I want you to fuck me so hard.”

“That’s a good boy.” And with that, Levi pushed inside Eren with one rough shove, almost losing himself to the sudden wet, tight heat. He started up a quick pace, watching as his dick disappeared into Eren’s greedy hole. He reveled in the sounds Eren was making, his whimpers and his moans as he squirmed underneath Levi. 

“Fuck Eren you feel so good. I’m gonna cum.” Levi panted as he continued to thrust in and out, sweat glistening off of their bodies.

“Mmmnnh…I’m gonna cum Levi. Feels so good. Harder!” Eren breathed as he lost himself to ecstasy. Levi bent over, capturing Eren’s lips once more as the other moaned into the kiss. He brought his free hand to one of Eren’s nipples and pinched and squeezed at the buds. Eren spasmed, crying out. 

“Levi! Aaahh! There, more, faster!” 

Levi shoved in one last time as he spilled, orgasm taking over as his hips thrust erratically. He grunted and Eren soon joined him in climax, crying out as he shot his seed all over his chest. Levi pulled out and fell off the side, Eren joining him as he lay his head against his chest. They stayed like that for a while, panting as they came down from their post-orgasmic haze. Eren pulls himself up to give Levi a long and sweet kiss with Levi wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“I’ve never come that hard before.” Eren breathed as he settled his head back onto Levi’s muscular chest. 

“Same here.” 

Levi buried his nose into Eren’s hair, breathing in the scent of sweat mixed with Eren’s shampoo. He reached down to give him a firm slap on the ass. 

“Ow!” Eren squeaked as he looked at Levi, confusion written all over his face.

“We’re not gonna fall asleep all dirty like this, especially you. You rubbed your cum all over my body.” He deadpanned.

Eren pouted. “I’m too tired…” he leaned down to whisper into Levi’s ear. “You fucked me so hard I can’t stand straight now.” 

“Keep that up and I’ll do it again.” Levi growled.

“Mmm maybe I wouldn’t mind that.” 

“Horny brat.” Levi sat up, though with some difficulty. “Get in the shower and I might consider it.” 

Eren looked at him with gleeful eyes before practically sprinting to the shower. Levi could already feel the arousal starting to build again. He padded over to the bathroom and was greeted with the sight of Eren bending over the sink, fingering himself.

“Come on, hurry up Levi. I can’t hold it anymore.” He whined and Levi smirked.

Yeah, he’d go to 1000 meetings if it meant he could have this for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so Much for reading! I might continue this with another chapter or so since where I left off could easily be picked right back up again. Comments are very welcome and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
